Hey Arnold: Murder Mansion Mystery
by cat3192
Summary: All he felt was the cold rain streaming off of his face. His body was going numb. Who could have thought it felt like this. But a warm hand touched the side of his cheek. He could feel tears falling on his face and a faint voice calling. Who could it be? He drifted off remembering… everything.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I'd like to take this time to thank you for visiting my Fanfiction page. I also would like to tell you that this particular fanfiction has been written by not only myself but other friends of mine. Each chapter has been written by a different person to give you a different look and perspective of others. We will put who wrote each chapter before you read. All those who helped this happen are **Me(Cat3192), AmethystFlare3, Kaylasbackyard, MattJason93, Chris Allsep, Akigirl85, and Kristin M. ** They all joined me in creating this fic and we would like your response. We decided to do this because we wanted people to look at not only the perspective of others but to see that anything is possible when working as a group. We do not own Hey Arnold in anyway at all. Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett own Hey Arnold. Again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**By: Cat3192**

All he felt was the cold rain streaming off of his face. His body was going numb. Who could have thought it felt like this. But a warm hand touched the side of his cheek. He could feel tears falling on his face and a faint voice calling. Who could it be? He drifted off remembering… everything.

It was a dark rainy night. He was lost in thought looking up into the dark clouds out of the skylight in his room. He lay on his bed listening to the thunder and watching rain drops fall. Arnold was thinking of how school went. He was still the same old boy with cornflower hair and a mis-sharpened football like head. He was now in High school and doing well in his classes. He still knew some of his friends but because of different classes he didn't get to talk to them as much as he used to back when they were kids. One friend he always kept in touch with was Gerald. He was a tall black gentleman with tall black hair. He was friends with Arnold since they were kids and they always kept in touch. Gerald had a girlfriend now which came as no surprise seeing how he was always smooth with the ladies. Plus on the bright side she was also a friend since they were kids. Her name was Phoebe and she was a small petite Asian girl with short black hair. He didn't mind seeing them hang out but it made him feel lonely. As Arnold continued to get lost in his thoughts he heard a loud knock at the door. Who could be knocking this late? Arnold thought. It's almost 8 and even though this is a boarding house it's still weird especially when it's raining like this. He made his way downstairs. By the time he got near the last step he saw his grandpa, Phil, head towards the door.

_"Ok, ok I'm coming. Who in the world could be knocking at this time of night?"_ said the 80 year old man.

His grandpa, Phil, went up to the door and opened it up. The rain continued to fall. It got heavier and a huge blinding flash lit up the whole room followed by thunder. Arnold saw his grandpa look around outside and bend over picking up a letter off the stairs. His grandpa shut the door looked at the mysterious letter.

_"Who was it, grandpa? What's that in your hand?" _Said Arnold.

_"Not sure, Shortman. I found this letter outside and it's addressed to you."_

_"A letter for me?"_ He asked as he stepped down grabbing the letter out of his grandpa's hand.

At this time his grandma, pookie, walked downstairs to see what the commotion was about. She stood by her husband as Arnold looked at both of them unsure if he should open the wet, torn letter.

_"Well Arnold read it out a loud,"_ Phil said.

Arnold flipped it over to the front.

**_To: Arnold Shortman From: Rhonda Lyoid_**

He turned it over and opened the letter and proceeded to read the contents inside.

**_Dear Arnold,_**

**_ I, Rhonda Lyoid, have invited you along with many others to celebrate my newest movie. I have been funding this movie and it will be in production this weekend. The party will be held tonight, Friday 13th of 2013 at 8:30 pm. It will be at my mansion at 720 Hillwood Lake. Food will be provided along with drinks, music and other activities. A limo will be picking you up at your house and will bring you here to insure safety due to the weather. Please dress in a suit and tie. See you soon! Sincerely, Rhonda Lyoid_**

_"A party? Well you should be getting ready it's already 7:45." _Said Phil_._

_"Yeah, but I have no idea what to wear, grandpa." _Arnold said.

_"What about that suit you wore when you saved our houses from being torn down by that Scheck feller?"_

_"Oh yeah, I completely forgot! Thanks grandpa! I just hope they still fit,"_ Arnold replied as he ran upstairs to get ready.

After getting ready, he took one last look into the mirror. The suit still fit and didn't look to bad. He wore his black pants with a white button up shirt, a black coat and black tie. He remembered how he saved the neighborhood from being torn down by Scheck…that suit gave him so many memories. He remembered Helga, a old 4th grade classmate that used to pick on him and claimed she hated him. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and always wore a pink bow. He remembered what happened on the roof top of the FTI building between them. He then figured out that the person helping him get into the FTI building was Helga. She disguised herself as deep voice and helped him to get the documents that would save the neighborhood to the mayor. He thought of what was said on the FTI building and how she confessed her love to him but, also kissed him.

He quickly shook his head and got rid of the memory. However, he couldn't help but blush at the thought that someone loved him. He looked over at the time and saw that it was 8:15. He quickly ran downstairs to his grandpa.

_"Do you have everything, Shortman?"_ Asked Phil.

_"Yea I got everything."_

Suddenly, a loud knock came from the door. Arnold went up to the door and opened it. A tall man in a suit was standing outside with an umbrella.

_"Arnold Shortman?"_ The man asked.

Arnold nodded.

_"Hello, Arnold. My name is Alfred and I will be your driver for the night. Please come this way and I will show you to the limo."_

Arnold nodded and took the door handle.

_"I'll be back later tonight, grandpa. I have my cell phone if you need me."_

_"Alright, Shortman. You be safe out there."_

_"I will be."_

With that, Arnold shut the door and followed the man down the stairs. He almost slipped going down the stairs, but caught himself. The rain was still pouring and you could hear each drop hit like it was going to tear through the umbrella. After they came to the last step, Alfred opened the limo door. Arnold slid in and buckled up. The door shut behind him and the driver got in and started to drive towards the destination.

_"Well, well, if it isn't the Football Head, Arnoldo."_ Said a mysterious voice.

Arnold whipped his head around only to find Helga sitting beside him. She had her hair down and a pink dress on, with lace that went from the waist down, a big pink bow that tied in the back and the same pink bow on her head. Arnold couldn't help but blush when he saw her.

_"Take a photo Arnoldo it will last longer."_

_"Um... Hey, Helga." Arnold replied._

_"Hey, man. How have you been?"_

Arnold looked beside Helga to see his best friend Gerald. He was wearing the same suit from when him and Arnold saved the neighborhood. Beside Gerald was his girlfriend Pheobe. She wore a blue kimono with golden designs across it and a blue ribbon that tied in the back.

_"Salutations,"_ Phoebe said.

_"Hey, you guys. I've been good, Gerald. And you?"_

_"Good. I was spending time with Pheebs today, when we got a letter from Rhonda about this party."_

_"Yeah, I did too,"_ Said Arnold.

_"I think we all got the letter, Football Head. I mean criminy!"_

_"Well, I was just saying, Helga,"_ Arnold said pretty annoyed. Even though, he hadn't seen her much this year, he thought she would have changed. However, she acted the same way she did when they were kids.

_"Anyway, what's this all about?"_ Arnold asked.

_"Apparently, Rhonda has been funding a new movie that is about to go into production and has invited us to attend a celebration,"_ Phoebe replied.

_"Yeah, didn't you read the whole letter, Football Head? Little Miss Princess has been funding movies, only to come back with even more money when the movies are released. I mean, it is written in English, anyway."_

_"You know, Helga. After not seeing you this whole year, I'd thought you would be a little nicer to me."_

_"Well, you guessed wrong, bucko. I'm the same old me."_

_"Well-"_ Arnold pointed his finger at Helga.

_"Hey, guys don't start. Besides, we are almost there…look,"_ said Gerald, pushing Arnolds hand down.

Arnold and Helga both looked out the window, only to see a big, black iron gate. The limo pulled up to the gate and a man went up to the driver and talked to him. After they had talked, the gate creaked open and the limo pulled forward. You could see the mansion on a cliff side. It was a huge white Victorian mansion. In the front yard, there was a fountain and off to the side, there was an old shed and a light house. When the limo pulled up to the door, the driver got out and held an umbrella out. Arnold and Gerald let the girls go first. After they made it to the stairs, the driver came back and led Arnold and Gerald to the door.

_"Wow! I knew she was rich, but I didn't think she was this rich,"_ Gerald said as he wrapped his arm around Phoebe.

_"Well, let's not sit outside all day. Someone knock already. Criminy!"_ Helga scowled.

_"Alright, I'll do it,"_ said Arnold as he went towards the doorbell. He pressed the old doorbell and a creepy old tune was heard throughout the mansion. Suddenly, the door creaked open and a old figure stood in the doorway. He bent down eye level with Arnold and looked at him with a very weird, but familiar grin.

_"Hello…. And what can I do for you?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: AmethystFlare3**

That grin. That voice. Those icy eyes. I could have sworn I had seen that grin before somewhere, but where? It's was going to bother me until I figured it out. Here was this man who appeared to be tall, with long, dark black hair and a black beard. He was wearing a grin, accompanied with an icy voice that sent chills running down my spine.

It took me a second to find my words as I replied, _"U-uh we are he-re for Rhonda's party."_

The man glanced around at my friends and grinned again,_ "Ah the party, of course! Come right on in and I'll show you where to go."_

_"U-uh o-okay then",_ I replied, trembling slightly at the eerie presence in his tone.

I couldn't help but glance at the others, particularly Gerald. The look of terror and confusion present on his face best mirrored my own. Phoebe and Helga didn't seem nearly as affected, they just seemed eager to get inside and out of this chilly, stormy weather. At least I wasn't not the only one who found this guy to be fairly suspicious—

Suddenly, I felt myself getting pushed inside by Helga as she snapped at me saying, _"Move it, Football Head!"_

I just sighed and didn't say a word as I followed the others. Rhonda's mansion was bigger than I ever could have imagined. It had several rooms filled with expensive, antique looking furniture. Each room we passed had its own theme of some kind, filled with items to go along with it. Some rooms had a piano, some a radio, some old trophies, old lamps; some rooms even had a fireplace or a skylight. As we walked along, we passed through guest rooms, living rooms even the kitchen. There were numerous staircases leading to who knows what. No doubt about it. This place was definitely old fashioned, but huge and interesting, just the way the Wellington-Lloyd's would want it to look. No one spoke until we finally arrived in what appeared to be a game room. There were pool tables, foosball tables, a television with surround sound and video games, a karaoke center, a stereo and of course a bar in the corner, stocked with mouthwatering snacks and mind numbing shots. Looking around, I could see Sid, Stinky and Harold throwing food at each other.

Lila, Rhonda, Sheena, Patty and Nadine were standing around the bar, snacking and gossiping. After a careful second look, I could see Curly hovering around Rhonda, practically hidden crouching by a nearby table filled with giant bowls of chips. Eugene was sprawled out on the floor after having tripped on the remote on his way to change the music. That kid always had been a walking jinx. Then there was Arnie, who was currently counting the number of pool balls on one of the pool tables. Man, talk about embarrassing; I can't believe he is my cousin sometimes! Then I noticed a girl with blond short hair sitting on the couch hovering over the television currently showing music videos. It was her. Summer! The Summer who tried to used me at the beach all those years ago to get on Babewatch. Why was she here—

_"Here you guys are, the party awaits! Have fun and I will be around if you need anything. Just holler out 'Ian' and I'll come running, no worries!"_ Ian said with that same slightly evil grin present on his face. I had to look away, that grin just made me feel chilled to the bone at this point.

Gerald grabbed my wrist and whisked me away from the girls and onto a nearby couch. He whispered,_ "What was up with that guy at the door? He seemed so familiar man..."_

I shook my head quickly and replied,_ "Yes, he did! I'm glad I am not the only one who thought so. The question is, how do we know him? He looks so familiar from somewhere..."_

_"I don't know man, but I feel like we should keep an eye on him tonight, if you know what I mean."_

_"I agree. Now come on, let's get back to the girls and try and have fun."_

_"Sounds like a plan."_ We got up to go back to the girls and made it halfway there before we heard a terrifying, blood curdling scream. My heart began to race from adrenaline as the power flickered out and then came back on as quickly as it went out. I couldn't seem to process what had just happened. But as my eyes readjusted to the light, I quickly saw a sight that caused my face to drain of all color and my blood turn to ice...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: Chris Allsep**

I felt cold and numb; almost in shock at what I saw. There, in the middle of the room, lay Curly in a massive heap. His tongue hanging over his lips, his head cocked to the side, blood oozing from a nasty would visible on his chest. Rhonda, being the hostess that she always was, stepped forward to examine our dear friend.

_"Stand back, everyone,"_ she said. As she crept closer and closer, my chest tightened more. Never had I felt this much tension in my life. As I watched her get even closer to the body, I could only imagine how she felt and the fear that ran through her bones. She knelt down and, inch by inch, got closer to it. When all of the sudden, it sprung up like a Jack in the box!

_"Surprise, sweetness! Now, come to your lover boy!"_ She was now in his firm grip.

He was fine! Curly was fine! He faked the whole thing to make yet another move on our hostess. He really WAS crazy! As I watched the walking dead place his lips against his unsuspecting victim, I realized that It all made perfect sense now. After all, this is the guy who held himself up in Principle Wartz' office, took the school's dodge balls hostage and framed Eugene out of spite over a shortened chewed up pencil from Dino Land. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Rhonda broke loose from the grip of Curly, spitting what had to be a nasty taste in every single direction.

_"Eww! Get away from me, you sick little creep! How DARE you pull something like that just to get my attention? I want you out of my sight NOW!"_ Curly responded quite nonchalantly, as if we'd even expect anything less.

_"Oh, Rhonda, you know I'm willing to go the extra mile for you, sweet'ums. Curly would do anything to make you his girl, even have you think he'd been attacked and murdered."_ She pointed towards the door, _"Out, Curly!"_ He let out a howling laugh as he ran out of the room, maniacally, but soon, the music was back and we were back to enjoying ourselves.

_"Wow, Gerald. That was intense. I know we'd all go the extra mile for that special someone, but that was just crazy." _

_"Mmm-mmm-mmm. That boy has some major issue, buddy. And, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd is truly the object of his obsession." _

_"Tell me about it,"_ I replied.

I couldn't help but think that even Helga wouldn't go to those extremes to get MY attention. As we swallowed down punch and chewed on countless doo-dads, my thoughts kept going to back to the guy who answered the door. Why did he seem so familiar? Where did he come from? Why was I asking myself these questions? This was gonna drive me crazy until I finally learned the truth. Soon enough, it was time for dinner. Rhonda stepped back onto the scene and directed us all to the dining room and a table that looked almost as if it could be found in the home of a famous celebrity. On the table, we saw food beyond our wildest dreams: duck a l'orange, escargot, filet mignon, the works. If you ever had a last meal in mind, I'm sure you could've found it right in front of you. Helga chimed in immediately, _"Talk about being sophisticated, Arnoldo."_

_"Yeah, for sure,"_ I replied. The four of us sat at the very end of the table, Helga to my left, Gerald in front of me and Phoebe to his right. As the entire group of guests chowed down, the thought of Helga being back around me started to creep into my subconscious. Did she still have those feelings she expressed all those years ago on top of the FTi building? Where was I at in my emotional state? Why was I constantly thinking about her after not seeing her for so long? So many questions and yet, I didn't know any of the answers.

_"So, Football Head, how's life been treatin' ya? Me? Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm getting a first-hand experience in dealing with those losers at the Beeper Emporium since Bob recruited me as a special helper."_

Phoebe chimed in, _"How did you ever get that involved in that affair? I thought you hated that place?" _

_"I do, but Bob was all like 'It's time you learned the value of a dollar, Little Lady,' and I was like, 'Dad, I have no interest in that place,' and he was like, 'Well, you're gonna learn today,' so there I am, stuck as the apprentice and future owner of Bob's Beeper Emporium. Lucky me." _

_"Gee, Helga, that's great. It'll prepare you for your future endeavors."_

_"Yeah right, Hair Boy, like my future is in that place. Criminy, what a donut hole."_

_"Whatever you say, Helga."_ Suddenly, the lights went out again.

_"Criminy, what's going on here, Pheebs?"_ Helga asked.

_"I don't know, Helga. I'm just as much in the dark as you are. No pun intended of course." _

Suddenly, a loud, boisterous voice filled the room._ 'Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, you are about to witness history in the making. For the first time ever, making their performance debut for your pleasure, please welcome to the stage…The Pumpkin Seeds!"_

_"The who?"_ asked Helga in confusion.

_"No, Helga, this party is WAY too upper class for them."_ Phoebe always had a way with words. Without explanation, there was then a loud, booming noise and the lights were back up. We then saw the trio of Sid, Stinky and Harold on the stage in complete rocker attire, each standing behind different instruments. Sid stood behind a keyboard. Stinky behind a set of drums and Harold manned an electric guitar.

_"Are you ready to rock?!"_ Sid yelled out into the microphone. We all responded by screaming out loud in support of our classmates. They soon cut into a powerful number that would've impressed even the most lighthearted fan, complete with solos for all three members. To our amazement, they were actually pretty good and had us all on our feet. Gerald caught my attention as he threw his fists in sync with Harold's heavy guitar riffs. I could barely hear his screams of encouragement as the music seemed to grow louder with each dissonant chord. Turning away, I scanned the auditorium and saw the entire place was standing. Even Arnie, who never got excited over anything, was showing appreciation in his own way: by blinking profusely, snorting and chewing plain-flavored gum. As the excitement filled the room and I continued scanning the party guests, something that was going on in the back of the room caught my eye.

_"What's goin__g on over there?"_ I asked myself. Whatever it was, it didn't look quite right.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading! Let us know all what you think! Im very happy to be apart of this with such great friends! While you wait for the next chapter Be sure to visit my friends Fanfic page. Some of my friends don't have a Fanfic page yet but are in the process of working on fics or using this fic as a starter such as myself. Thanks again! :)) Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
